Relax Sam, that's all you got to do
by Insanity The Digital Wolfoid
Summary: Full Summary inside. Rated T for later chapters and might go higher. Romance in later chapters. Hints of slight pairings. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**I bring to you all an original Transformers Fictional story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The original cast of Transformers and all Copyrighted items belong to Hasbro and not to this**** user(**Me.**)However the _Cosmic Peace Relaxation Spa and It's staff along with the owner Cosmic June Anderson belongs to this user because they are Ocs of hers._**

* * *

**Summary: **_Sam Witwicky is going though a lot. Having to deal with the whole Chicago incident then Carly wants some time apart, he got fired from he''s previous job and he's seeing less and less of his Supposed alien friends. But he's not down and out. Samuel James Witwicky has finally put his foot down and took the bull by the horns and takes over his own life. He's got a job in a research facility, he's getting paid more and he's able to get himself stable. Everything seems great huh? But there's a price. Sam just hasn't been able to relax lately. Agreeing to take his mother to her Spa appointment might be able to fix that especially when he gets treatment._

* * *

"_Saaaaaam~_" Sam cringed slightly as he answered the phone.

"Yeah mom?" Judy giggled on the other end.

"I was wondering if you could drop me off at my spa tomorrow?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because your father is passed out on the floor and I know he won't take me…" She sounded like she was pouting. Sam sighed.

"Fine…"

"Oh Sam! You must be so tense form all the work you do! You should come with me! It will be like a mother son thing." Sam felt his eyes twitch before sighing and rubbing his neck. He would be lying if he denied that statement. He had been over working himself and might not have been getting enough shut eye.

"Fine but I don't think this will turn into a mother son thing…" He muttered the last part.

"Oh lovely! My appointment is a 2 pm so come by at around one thirty!" She kissed through the phone and said farewell before hanging up. Sam sighed and rubbed his face as he looked to the stack of papers around him. Ever since the relationship between him and Carly fell apart he finds himself trying to occupy himself. She had told him that they needed time apart one day and she up and left the next hour.

Sam sighed and grabbed another pen from one of the drawers since the one he had been using finally ran out. Discarding the empty pen onto a pile of used ones in the waste basket next to the desk and taking the new one he got to work. After the events in Egypt and the whole story of why an alien race would want him, let's just say things haven't been as peachy. He thought that would be it…He got a medal a girl he thought he could love and a job. That didn't last long. Then came the whole Chicago story.

Sam looked at the formulas he just jotted down before crumbling up that page and throwing it away. Grabbing a clean one he started over. After that whole story, not even a week later, he got fired and Carly decided it was time to be apart. He couldn't piece it together. He honestly couldn't. The Autobots managed to gather the remains of the fallen brothers and caught any Decepticons the could find. Many bonds were broken and Sam fears that they might never be repaired.

Looking at the new formulas he wrote down he was satisfied and added them onto another pile before leaning back in his chair and throwing an arm over his tired eyes. He sighed, reached into his pocket and looked at the time. It was ten he then made an alarm for 1 30 to get his mother. Standing from the desk he stepped out of his study and walked up to his room. Flopping onto his bed he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_**(((Next Day)))**_

* * *

Sam closed the door to the home where he had Carly supposedly lived and locked up. He went over to his second hand car that he had purchased after the other proved to be completely useless. It was a simple black Mercedes Benz that he managed to strike a deal with someone who was selling their C-Class Coupe sport. Sam was really in luck to get below 5 grand.

Easing into the driver's seat he started the car and drove onto the main road before making way to where his parents mobile home was. Sam turned on the radio and blinked his eyes as he rolled his shoulders slightly. Bumblebee and the Autobots have gone further under the radar so the only times that He gets to even so much as barely see them is when he has to go for a check-up because of his exposure to the pillar and so forth. He really missed them but He did as for a normal life.

"I'm Sam Witwicky…when will I have a normal life…" He chuckled quietly before pulling to a stop in front of his parents parked mobile home and honking once. He waved to his mother as she peeked a head out and signalled him to hold on one second. He tinkered with the radio, switching between radio stations in a way that reminded him of how Bumblebee would mess with the radio. He smiled to himself as he turned it off and unlocked the passenger door for his mother as she came out dressed in a simple sun dress, tights and sandals with her purse in hand.

"Hello Sammy!" Judy greeted her only child as she sat and buckled herself in the passenger seat. "See you finally got a proper car." She teased and Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey Mom, I take it Dad's still hanging in there?" Sam questioned as he backed out and pulled onto the road.

"Oh he's been in the bathroom ever since 5 this morning, he's damn fault thinking he could pull off 12 shots…" Sam laughed as he took in the fact that his parents are still their usual selves and over looked the fact that his father tried 12 shots.

"Shots of what? Vodka?"

"Oh I wish! He mixed his Vodka with Coca Cola! I admit it might have been an interesting attempt but he just wouldn't stop! I had to put him down." Judy supplied. "Take a right here." She pointed and Sam turned on his indicator as the slowed to a stop at a four way.

"So the self-defence classes are going well?" Sam asked as he looked around making sure it was his turn to go before turning and easing down the road.

"Then the next Left." Judy said as she grinned. "And why yes! I was able to knock my teacher to the ground and keep him there!" Sam was impressed. He had once met the teacher and his hand shake alone told Sam that he was a force to be reckoned with! Sam likes that fact that he's using his time to help people like his mother to defend themselves. Sam pulled to a stop as the light turned red and turned on his indicator. "But I'm more interested in what you've been up to Sam, I am actually shocked." Sam blinked and looked to his mother for a brief moment before focusing on the road.

"How so?" Sam questioned as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. Judy gave a smile as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Well Sammy, with all that has happened I'm surprised that you were able to bounce back. I mean…The whole...'Car' thing and then having two girls play your hart string till they snap and then getting fired from your other job that you could nail after that and then Chicago…" Judy trailed off at the end as she saw her son's grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Well, we you realise that all you can do is face facts…I guess I finally woke up from my sleep and realised that the real world is quite a harsh world, but…" He smiled as his hold loosened. "I guess I have the right parents that prepared me for it…" He glanced to his mother before focusing on the road.

Judy could only sit there with an awed expression. Her little boy…No Today before her she just realised that her little boy has become the man that she thought he was destined to be and more. She smiled as she wiped a single tear before looking to the road.

"One more left and then it's the building at the end of the road…" She supplied as she pointed. Sam nodded and neared the turn, he turned on his indicator. "Oh and Sam…thanks." She smiled. Sam smiled and turned down the cul-de-sac.

"No problem mom…" He parked before the large white building that went around half the circle and looked as if there was more behind.

"Oh go to that gate! There's parking inside." Judy smiled as she pointed to one of the gates that had an entrance sign on it whole the other said exit. Sam nodded and did so.

* * *

**I hope this was enjoyable to you all see as how I enjoyed writing it. Leave your thoughts in the reviews if you plan on writing something negative please formate it a constructive review and not a flat out flame. Flames of any kind will be exposed of by the buckets off cool refreshing 'I don't give a damn'. All are welcome to review!**

**R&R Please. Thank you**

**((((((?~Insanity~?))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The original cast of Transformers and all Copyrighted items belong to Hasbro and not to this**** user(**Me.**)However the _Cosmic Peace Relaxation Spa and It's staff along with the owner Cosmic June Anderson belongs to this user because they are Ocs of hers._**

* * *

**Summary: **_Sam Witwicky is going though a lot. Having to deal with the whole Chicago incident then Carly wants some time apart, he got fired from he''s previous job and he's seeing less and less of his Supposed alien friends. But he's not down and out. Samuel James Witwicky has finally put his foot down and took the bull by the horns and takes over his own life. He's got a job in a research facility, he's getting paid more and he's able to get himself stable. Everything seems great huh? But there's a price. Sam just hasn't been able to relax lately. Agreeing to take his mother to her Spa appointment might be able to fix that especially when he gets treatment._

* * *

Sam stood with his mother beside him as he looked around the inside of the building. The walls were white and there were hallways that had doors labelled for different forms of relaxation to meet certain needs. He felt his mother tug on his arm so he looked to her.

"Hmmm?"

"There's reception." Judy said as she pointed to the front desk where a woman stood and another sat behind the counter. Sam nodded and followed his mother to the desk. As he neared he noticed how the lady that stood wore differently from the rest of the staff that walked about. The staff wore white tops and white pants and the higher ranked ones got white lab coats with no sleeves. This lady was dressed in black pants and a white long sleeveless shirt with a white crop jean jacket and a bag was pinned on her left shoulder. The female staff had their hair up in buns or in pony tails while this lady had her dark wavy hair loose. It went mid back and a bang covered her left eye. She had tanned skin and her eyes were a deep brown.

"Excuse me." Both women looked to Sam and Judy as Judy spoke up. "I'm here for a two o'clock appointment." The lady behind the desk check on her computer while the other examined both Judy and Sam. She examined Sam the longest, why? He was not sure. She looked to the other behind the counter as the lady handed the white jean jacket lady a clipboard with some papers clipped to it. She read it and smiled before turning to him and his mother.

"Hi, I'm Cosmic June Anderson, but you can call me Cosmic. Follow me Judy Witwicky and Samuel Witwicky." She smiled as she motioned to one of the hallways. She turned and started leading them down the halls. "This is for you Mrs Witwicky." Cosmic said as she opened a room that was set up with things that would definitely relax Judy. There was a masseuse ready with hot rocks and everything. Judy gave her thanks before entering. "And I will do you Sam." Cosmic said as she patted the man's shoulder and walked on.

Sam rolled his shoulder again as he followed this Cosmic Character. He felt there was something about her but that might because of his experience with pretty faces. Brushing that aside he entered the room that she led and opened for him. Walking in he looked around and say a massage table with a cart of hot rocks and towels then a curtained of area.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to need you to put these on." Cosmic said as she walked up to him after going off somewhere. In her hand were black swimming trunks. He looked at the clothing sceptically. She giggled." Don't worry, here as Cosmic Peace Relaxation Spa, I made sure that every article of clothing we hand our customers they keep. So these are freshly bought and not worn." She supplied. Sam nodded and took it.

"Wait you wouldn't happen to be the owner would you?" Sam questioned as he went over to the curtained area to change. Cosmic went over to the cart and started placing a towel in a steamer.

"Why yes I am! How could you tell?" She questioned as she set the timer to the steamer after placing in a few more towels. She bent down and searched the cart for massage oil.

"Well I just thought because of the name and how you dress differently from everyone else."

"Oh the dress code huh? Actually the uniform is free to be tampered in a way that makes them feel comfortable but it mustn't be inappropriate." She giggled." But they choose to where uniform, saying that it shows that we're family her." Cosmic said as she found and placed the body oil on the top of the cart. She looked up and saw Sam step out dressed in the swimming trunks. She pointed to the table as she took his neatly folded articles of clothing and placed them aside where she had placed the clipboard down. Sam had laid himself front side down on the table and tucked his head on top of his crossed arms.

"Interesting, you must be a cool boss." Sam muttered as he felt Cosmic rub the body oil into his skin. He had to admit it felt good. Cosmic snickered as she dug deep into his shoulders and he gave a sigh of relief as the knots seemed to loosen immensely.

"Well Sam, I just want people to calm themselves and relax, be comfortable. That's why I made this Spa…" Cosmic said as she proceed to use her elbow to roll out some knots along his lower back.

"Oh sweet Lord…!" Sam gasped as the knots came out one by one.

"Tell me Sam, what do you do…if not it's okay I just wanna chat." Cosmic said as she dug deeper before pulling up and massaging along the spinal cord upwards. Sam gasped once more.

"Well…I work at a research facility…I just handle formulas for the time being." Sam supplied the answer. "Man, you're good…" He said breathlessly as more knots loosened and his body began to lose tension. Cosmic smiled as she went over to the hot rocks and felt them.

"Well that's good then! Everyone starts somewhere." She said as she placed hot, but not too hot, rocks on certain spots then turned on another timer as the steamer's timer went off. With a soft _ping_.

"Oh man this is good…I haven't felt this relaxed in a _long_ time…" Sam groaned out softly as his closed at some point and he was ready to sleep.

"Well I'll be back in 20 minutes…" Cosmic said as she placed a warm towel over the rocks and turned on a mini fan that made sure that the heat from the rocks and towel did not 'cook' his flesh. She picked up her clipboard and left the room quietly as Sam fell asleep after he heard the door click shut.

**((20 minutes later))**

Sam awoke feeling fresher then he had been and the rocks and towel had been removed and a small blanket or large towel was placed over him while a mat was laid on the floor not too far from where he lay. He blinked his eyes open then saw a shadow move. Looking over to the source he saw Cosmic writing something on her clipboard.

"Well you slept well, enjoy it?" She smiled gently at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Honestly…it was amazing…" He said as he sat up and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head and the towel fell onto the table and he felt the chill of the room, but it was a relaxing chill. Not as cold as a breeze in winter but one that one would want on a hot day or to simply breath. Sam looked up from the corner of his eye and saw a vent. He rolled his shoulders once more and was glad that there was nothing tight.

"Your mother is almost done Sam, do you want to get dress and see how she's doing?" Sam gave a nod and went to the curtained off area after getting his clothes.

((At the reception of the Spa))

"I thank you two for choosing my Spa to relax." Cosmic bowed slightly in thanks as she walked the two over to the front desk. Cosmic smiled to the lady on duty. Mindy, as stated on her name tag. "Here Mindy." Cosmic said as she handed the clipboard to the girl.

"Kay, Kay." Mindy chirped as she took it and skimmed through it while typing some information onto the computer's system.

"For you Mrs Witwicky, I'm glad that you're keeping your body under a calm routine it helps. The only thing I think you should came in for is some breathing exercises and candle therapy." Cosmic supplied as she went behind the desk and took a sheet that was printed out and handed it to Judy. "I will schedule you a few classes and then afterwards you can come at any time you want.

"Oh really? No wonder I was recommended to you! You sure do know how to prescribe relaxation." Judy sighed as she looked totally mellowed out. Sam chuckled.

"And for you Sam…" Cosmic began as she took the next sheet and walked back around and stood in front of him. "You're over working yourself…stop it.." She whispered to him with a serious tone but calm eyes. Sam blinked as he took the page handed to him. She then stepped back and smiled. "You need to join my morning and day programs. In these programs I teach people how to calm themselves even in the most stressful situation, but note this." She said as she pointed to him. "I teach the methods…it's the students that must use them." She said with a smile. Judy grinned as she nudged Sam. Sam caught a glance of his mother's page and saw it was only a quarter filled. His was the whole page of things that he needs to cut off and things he needs.

"Oh okay…sure why not." Sam said as he thought about how he felt right then. Relaxed, that what he needs. Cosmic clapped her hands together.

"Excellent! I'll just need both of your details." Cosmic said as she grabbed two similar details sheets from behind the counter and placed them on the counter while Mindy placed two pens on the pages. Judy automatically started signing up while Sam took a moment and finally filled in the form.

* * *

**I hope this was enjoyable to you all see as how I enjoyed writing it. Leave your thoughts in the reviews if you plan on writing something negative please format it a constructive review and not a flat out flame. Flames of any kind will be exposed of by the buckets off cool refreshing 'I don't give a damn'. All are welcome to review!**

**R&R Please. Thank you**

**((((((?~Insanity~?))))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The original cast of Transformers and all Copyrighted items belong to Hasbro and not to this**** user(**Me.**)However the _Cosmic Peace Relaxation Spa and It's staff along with the owner Cosmic June Anderson belongs to this user because they are Ocs of hers._**

* * *

**Summary: **_Sam Witwicky is going though a lot. Having to deal with the Chicago incident, then Carly wants some time apart, he got fired from hes previous job and he's seeing less and less of his Supposed alien friends. But he's not down and out. Samuel James Witwicky has finally put his foot down and took the bull by the horns and takes over his own life. He's got a job in a research facility, he's getting paid more and he's able to get himself stable. Everything seems great huh? But there's a price. Sam just hasn't been able to relax lately. Agreeing to take his mother to her Spa appointment might be able to fix that especially when he gets treatment._

* * *

**Just before we begin, I wold like to fave the following people who faved and followed my story:**

**~Kamila M. C**

**~SolarFlare Prime**

**~Tai Prime**

**~The Homunculi Twins**

**~Burstinatrix of the Void**

**Thank you for your support! Here's a cyber cookie! *holds out a cyber cookie to each***

* * *

It had been three days since Sam went to the Spa and he still felt as good as ever just that some of the knots were returning, slowly but surely. He sat at his desk, laptop opened as he looked through his emails. Then his phone started going off. Sighing he reached over, hit the answer button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Samuel Witwicky talking, who is it?" He answered professionally.

"_See I told you the boy would grow up._" Sam blinked as he noted the voice.

"_Well technically it was Optimus that said that, you just thought he would became a shell._"

* * *

**((**_***CLANK***_**))**

* * *

Sam felt his eyes widen as he heard a familiar wrench hit the head of an unfortunate bot.

"Guys…?" He asked unsure as the voices and whining stilled.

"_Sam! Good to hear your voice again!_" Sam smiled at the voice of his guardian.

"_Yes Samuel, everyone here wanted to know how you are doing._" Sam chuckled at how deep Optimus' voice managed to be, even over the phone.

"Well I'm doing great guys, a little lonely but it's no problem." Sam said as he leaned onto his desk. "To what do I owe this call?"

"_Well._" Bumblebee took over the call. "_Since there is no more Decepticon crisis and we got our holoforms up and running, were calling to tell you that we're coming to say hello to you and your mate!_" Sam sighed at the end.

"Sorry Bee but Carly's not here…" Sam corrected the young Autobot.

"_Huh? Why? She left on work?_" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as tears threatened to surface and took a deep breath.

"Nope…she said we need time apart and left…So it's only me here." He said with a small smile as he got up and looked out the windows to see the sun setting. He started closing open windows and blinds along with locking up doors.

"_Oh sorry…_" Bumblebee sound like he was the cause of his friends sadness. Sam chuckled at the good heart. Or better yet, spark.

"Don't worry Bee, I'm just fine." Sam said as he check doors twice. "Anyways, when are you guys getting here?" Sam asked as he sat on his couch and grabbed a sheet that was on the coffee table. '_Hmmm…A gym ad…Nope._' Sam thought as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the waste basket.

"_Oh we'll be there in a Joor!_" Bumblebee chirped. Sam was confused. '_What was a Joor again…_' Sam's thoughts were interrupted by his saviour.

"_What Bumblebee meant to say was that we will be there in rough, 6 hours from now. Depending on traffic._" Sam chuckled at the last part. Maybe the Autobots have taken a liking earth phrases and sayings.

"Okay I bet you guys know where the place is so I'm not going to even direct you." He chuckled and he could hear some chuckling as well. Then he heard something he never thought he'd hear. He could show each bot by the sounds they make and he heard a few that he's not sure if it was his imagination or not. Maybe…

"_Okay Samuel, see in a Joor._" Optimus closed ad Bumblebee said a quick bye before hanging up. Sam let the phone fall to the seat as he held his head and thought. '_No…It couldn't have...but…could it…_' Sam was pulled from his thought as there was a knock at the door. Sam jogged down and looked through the peeping whole only to see Cosmic. Raising a brow he saw her wave to him before unlocking and opening the door.

"Cosmic?" Sam questioned as he wondered what other surprises awaited this evening.

"Hey Sam!" Cosmic greeted as she was cladded in a simple black hoodie, navy blue boot-leg jeans and her hair was held back by a hair band. Now Sam could see her eyes clearly. She had hetero-chromatic eyes. While her right eye was a deep brown the other was a light and bright hazel/green. "May I come in?"

"Uhh sure." He stepped aside and she walked in after wiping her feet.

"I came here to discuss your program schedule." Cosmic said as she took out her Samsung Galaxy S4 and unlocked it before opening her planner. Sam looked at her with understanding.

"Oh, Uhmm…" Sam rubbed his neck. "Couldn't this be something we could discuss over the phone?" Sam questioned.

"Sam, I make all future appointments personally because if I don't sometimes the people don't show then come to the Spa looking for quick treatment to their stress." Cosmic replied as she stood so relaxed but looked like a model not trying to move for a photo. She smiled widely as she scrolled through her planner.

"Oh…Well I'm free every Tuesday and Wednesday along with every second Saturday." Sam said as he noted off the days he had off. Cosmic looked through her planner.

"Okay then I'll put you up for…" She looked up at him. "Tuesdays and Saturdays?" She asked. Sam nodded and chuckled slightly as she giggled.

"Well I got what I came for so here." She pulled out a wrist band that had an odd sign on. "Wear this on your wrist when you arrive at this place at this time." She instructed as she handed him a small card that had a location and time jotted down.

"Okay, do you need help getting home?" Sam asked not sure if Cosmic took cab or not. She giggled before pulling out of her pocket keys and hitting a button. Sam heard a powerful roar of an engine.

"No thanks, I got my own ride. Wanna see her?" Cosmic asked as she walked to the front door. Sam nodded and followed her to the door and looked out to see her walk up to a black and white lined Koenigsegg Agera R with purple neon lights under and in the wheels along with dark tinted windows. Along the side doors was a decal of speakers and the word 'Beat'. Sam had his mouth wide open but snapped back as she turned and waved.

"Bye Sam! See ya around!" She said as she opened the door to the driver's seat and sat down and closed it. Sam waved and she revved her engine once before easing onto the road then taking off like a bullet. Sam blinked before closing and locking his door then rubbing his face.

"Oi…" He groaned as he flopped onto his couch and grabbed the remote of the coffee table.

* * *

**((6 hours later))**

* * *

It was probably like 4 or five in the morning, Sam truly did not know but he knows for a fact that his phone was going off like crazy and there were knocks at his door. Sighing he groggily sat up and rubbed his face to wake up and groaned into his hands.

"Coming…!" He groaned out as he stood up and dragged himself to the door. Running a hand through his hair to calm it somewhat her looked through the peep-hole and blinked at the figures that stood there. "Oh don't tell me…" The youngest looking figure looked to the peep-hole and waved.

"Hey Sam!"

Oi…

* * *

**Okay third Chapter, I try Updating as soon as I get a chapter completed and read through it, but sometimes I forget so I need you guys to help! If anyone is open to beta this story that would be awesome! X3**

* * *

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews if you plan on writing something negative please format it a constructive review and not a flat out flame. Flames of any kind will be exposed of by the buckets off cool refreshing 'I don't give a damn'. All are welcome to review!**

**R&R Please. Thank you**

**((((((?~Insanity~?))))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The original cast of Transformers and all Copyrighted items belong to Hasbro and not to this**** user(**Me.**)However the _Cosmic Peace Relaxation Spa and It's staff along with the owner Cosmic June Anderson belongs to this user because they are Ocs of hers._**

* * *

**Summary: **_Sam Witwicky is going though a lot. Having to deal with the Chicago incident, then Carly wants some time apart, he got fired from he's previous job and he's seeing less and less of his Supposed alien friends. But he's not down and out. Samuel James Witwicky has finally put his foot down and took the bull by the horns and takes over his own life. He's got a job in a research facility, he's getting paid more and he's able to get himself stable. Everything seems great huh? But there's a price. Sam just hasn't been able to relax lately. Agreeing to take his mother to her Spa appointment might be able to fix that especially when he gets treatment._

* * *

**Just before we begin, I would like to thank the following people who faved, reviewed and/or followed my story:**

**~_Guest_**

**~blacksista4eva**

**~Blood Shifter2**

**~Leyla Chaos**

**Thank you for your support! Here's a cyber cookie! *holds out a cyber cookie to each***

* * *

_NOTE: I will honestly allow you guys to imagine what the Cybertorians holoforms look like. I mean there has been a general view of them given already so this should give me enough space to write more._

* * *

"So Samuel, how have you been?" Optimus spoke up once Sam had let everyone in. He was surprised and really shocked when he saw some familiar faces. Ratchet had truly out done himself when he managed to repair Jazz and bring him back too life. Re-assemble Ironhide, Que, Brains and Wheelie. Sam was really impressed and voiced his thoughts too. At this moment the only Autobots that were visiting were; Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and the twins Sideswipe and Suntreaker, who apparently only arrived a week after the incident in Chicago.

"Oh I've been okay, I mean after the whole Chicago thing and getting fired from my other job...but," Sam said with a small smile as he saw the unspoken apology in most's faces. "I've gotten back up and now I have an even better job and Everything seems to be falling into place." Sam said and instantly faces cheered up.

"That is good to hear Sam." Bumblebee grinned.

"Yes that, is true. We were worried that you might not have rebounded from all of the events that have happened to you." Optimus said with a smile on his features. Sam gave a chuckle before motioning them to the seats.

"You guys can take a seat while I quickly go pack away some work." Sam said as he went over to his study and began filing away the formulas and reports that he had to give in the following Tuesday.

* * *

"This is amazing..." Ratchet said as he, out of habit, took it upon himself to scan the boy's health.

"What is it Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked as he sat next to Optimus on the couch.

"The boy's body has recently been relieved of some great tension and it shows." Ratchet said with a nod.

"Well that is wonderful. We wouldn't want to be the reason for Samuel to be uncomfortable in his own skin." Optimus stated and Bumblebee nodded.

"Oh let it go Sunny." The present bots all turned to the twins to find Sunstreaker looking extra grouchy for some reason. "It was one race, honestly you're going like a sparkling who's treats were taken." Sideswipe rolled his eyes to his blonde twin.

"One race?! That's not what fragged me off! The fact that she had the bearings to say I'm a tight ass to my face total crossed the line!" Sunstreaker growled. "And what's worse is I think I saw her vehicle speeding away as we entered the area!" He hissed as he held his head and was tempted to pull out the holographic hair strands in clumps.

"What are you two going on about?" Bumblebee questioned. Sideswipe turned to the young bot before jabbing a thumb at Sunstreaker.

"Mr Sunshine over here is still pissed off because he lost a race to a femme with a slaggin' hot car." Sideswipe smirked as he recalled that night.

* * *

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on patrol in the night when they came across what the humans called 'Illegal Street Racing'._

_"Look at this! We can totally show these humans true speed and style." Sideswipe grinned as he activated his holoform. Sunstreaker gave a humph before doing the same. _

_"It is the only thing I can honestly occupy myself with on this planet..." Sunstreker said as they rolled up then got out._

_"Where do we sign up?" Sideswipe asked one of the drivers that looked like they were ready to race. This female driver had their ebony hair in low pony tail and a bright neon purple visor over their eyes. They wore a black vest, black shorts, a white tank top, knee high converses and she leaned against her black and white lined Koenigsegg Agera R with red neon lights at the bottom and decal on the sides were of white stars and a neon purple crescent on the passenger door.  
_

_"You two wanna race? Just line up at the start when you see the others show up." She said as she motioned to the starter line in front of her Koenigsegg Agera R. The two nodded before going over to their true forms and parked themselves at the line. She gave one look to their car forms before looking away with mild interest in her eyes. _

_"So what do you think of our rides?" Sideswipe asked as he was parked next to her Koenisegg. She looked back to him gave a smile._

_"They're okay."_

_"Okay? That's it?" Sunstreaker questioned as he stood next to his twin. "Femme you are in the presence of the best looking vehicle." He said as he crossed his arms and puffed his chest out slightly._

_"Femme?" The driver tilted her head slightly in a questioning manner._

_"That's what he calls girls!" Sideswipe quickly responded with a laugh that sounded a little forced. Sunstreaker didn't care for his slip and simply humphed. "Any ways, awesome car, that bod is smoking." He said with a smirk that was more directed to the car. The driver gave a giggle and tucked a bang behind their ear._

_"Thanks, I maintain it very well." She smiled at him. "It's totally custom from the inside out, no other one like her." She smiled. "And I guess I can see that your boys over there are special in their way as well." She said with a wink. Sideswipe grinned at the compliment and Sunstreaker gave a small short nod._

_"Racers! 2 minutes until the next race!" An announcer called as he walked by the start line. Soon 3 more other cars lined up along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and the female driver._

_"See you two at the finish, I'll be waiting." She grinned with excitement as she hopped into her car and started her engine. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared glances before nodding and going to their true forms._

_**:Time to show this femme what real speed is!:** Sideswipe said over his bond with his brother. Sunstreaker reeve his engine in response as Sideswipe did the same._

_"1 minute!" Someone said as they ran in front of the cars holding up a card that said 1 minute on it. The female driver was the only female in the race and she had a fire in her eyes that showed even through her visors. Gripping to steering wheel everyone's engines were growling and snarling in anticipation._

_"Ready." A girl came and stood in the centre of the road up ahead and held her hands up over her head. All the cars reeve their engines and had their foot itching on the gas pedal. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were smirking, feeling like they know one of them is going to take first and the other will take second._

_"Go!" She dropped her hands fast and everyone took off. Sunstreker and Sidewsipe pulled ahead and turned the first corner before gunning it since they didn't excatly have the same engines as a normal car of their model._

_"It's in the bag Sunny!" Sideswipe whooped as he took lead and his twin following close behind._

_"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker growled as he and Sideswipe turned yet another corner and narrowly avoid another car that turned on its nitrous and tried to ram into the side of his bod. "Hey! Watch the paint job you fragger!" Sunstreaker growled as he pulled ahead of Sideswipe. "I am not going to take another 3 hours just to get my bod to its glory because of some human cheep shot!" He barked as he was now taking lead and took another turn. The race was mapped out by arrows painted on cardboard posters that were at the corner of each turn and road._

_"Yeah Yeah Sunny." _

_"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker barked again and sent his annoyance over their bond and Sideswipe laughed. They were brought out of their little skit when a car zoomed right past them and took lead right in front of Sunstreaker. "Who the?!" They both cried out as the looked ahead to the form. "It's that femme!" Sunstreaker growled. Sideswipe was amused and the two took chase._

_"See ya boys!" She called out as she smirked at them before it seemed her vehicle form shifted slightly and she began cutting thought the air like a blade._

_"She's mad! The corner up ahead is much to sharp and at that speed she can't make it!" Sideswipe said in a panic as he saw the female pull way ahead of us. They couldn't catch up to her fast enough in these forms but they cannot risk exposure. They watched as she kept gaining speed but simply couldn't believe it when she quickly turned and was skidding sideways down the rest of the road to the turn then when the turn came up she gunned it and disappeared behind the corner. Sideswipe reset his optics for a moment before both he and Sunstreaker turned the corner but the female driver's for was long gone._

_"Slaggit! We need to catch up!" Sideswipe said as he picked up speed and pulled ahead of his twin. Sunstreaker was grumbling but followed his twin as they gained greater speeds. After a couple of turns and a long stretch they finally reached the finish line just to witness the female ramp over an alleyway wall ahead of them the come swerving into a stop just over the finish and the lights flashed as people went mad and she stepped out. _

_Sideswipe crossed next and parked next to her vehicle followed by Sunstreaker who parked next to him._

_"How the frag did you do that!?" Sunstreaker wasted no time to congratulate her as she was handed a wad of money that looked as thought it might have been about $900 000. She tossed the cash into her form as though she had not received not close to a million dollars. She looked to him and glared.  
_

_"Look here tight ass, I have my ways of doing a race okay? If I won then so be it, no need to act like there's a bees nest up your ass." She growled before smiling to Sideswipe. "And thanks for wanting to congratulating me." She smiled before sitting back in her __Koenigsegg and drove off. Sunstreaker was fuming while Sideswipe was laughing his aft off as they began finishing their patrol to return to base._

* * *

"So that's why you were so grumpy when you came back from patrol..." Bumblebee said as he finally why the yellow twin was going on like a femme sparked with the mother load of sparklings.

"You two raced while on patrol?" Ironhide questioned as his vehicle form outside growled to the twins, which scared a street cat that was sniffing at the tires.

"We were board! And plus that would be the first place some of the scout Decepticons might be hiding!" Sideswipe said as he and his brother ducked behind Sam's couch.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker you know we must still not reveal ourselves to the humans and keep a low key. Had it been a legal race I would not be as bothered with it as I am now, knowing it was an illegal race. I admit I might have thought about you two thinking of such things but I am actually disappointed." Optimus said with a shake of the head. You know, that shake of the head your teacher gives you when you fail a test? Yeah...

"We will discuss this when we return to the base." Optimus said as he watched Sam return.

* * *

**Okay fourth Chapter, I try Updating as soon as I get a chapter completed and read through it, but sometimes I forget so I need you guys to help! If anyone is open to beta this story that would be awesome! X3 **

* * *

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews if you plan on writing something negative please format it a constructive review and not a flat out flame. Flames of any kind will be exposed of by the buckets off cool refreshing 'I don't give a damn'. All are welcome to review!**

**R&R Please. Thank you**

**((((((?~Insanity~?))))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The original cast of Transformers and all Copyrighted items belong to Hasbro and not to this**** user(**Me.**)However the _Cosmic Peace Relaxation Spa and It's staff along with the owner Cosmic June Anderson belongs to this user because they are Ocs of hers._**

* * *

**Summary: **_Sam Witwicky is going though a lot. Having to deal with the Chicago incident, then Carly wants some time apart, he got fired from he's previous job and he's seeing less and less of his Supposed alien friends. But he's not down and out. Samuel James Witwicky has finally put his foot down and took the bull by the horns and takes over his own life. He's got a job in a research facility, he's getting paid more and he's able to get himself stable. Everything seems great huh? But there's a price. Sam just hasn't been able to relax lately. Agreeing to take his mother to her Spa appointment might be able to fix that especially when he gets treatment._

* * *

**Just before we begin, I would like to thank the following people who faved, reviewed and/or followed my story:**

**~_GustyStorm_ **

**~DeathmatchDrunkard **

**~KiraDaughterofPoseidon**

**~firesage101**

**~jinsin99**

**~DARKLOVEFORFANFICTION123**

**Thank you for your support! Here's a cyber cookie! *holds out a cyber cookie to each***

* * *

"So how have you guys been?" Sam asked as he took a seat next to Bumblebee on the couch.

"We have been able to capture the remaining rebels that lurked with in the newly restored Chicago." Optimus said.

"But recently Megatron and Starscreams corps have been 'stolen' from your governments hold." Ratchet said with a slightly annoyed tone. Sam could only chuckle.

"Even if they do have the corps, they need the matrix of leadership and your skills, Ratchet, to bring them back to life, right?" Sam smiled to the medic. Ratchet chuckled before nodding his head.

"Of course." He said proudly. Jazz and Ironhide would only roll their eyes.

"Which reminds me...Hold on." Sam said as he stood up and walked out of the living room into the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water then dug around in the cabinets.

"What is Samuel?" Optimus asked a little worried when something fell in the kitchen and clattered loudly almost like a mini gong.

"Oh Don't worry! I just dropped the pot..." GONG "...again..." Sam mumbled to himself then found what he was looking for, his pills. Taking two a popping them in his mouth he drank the water and swallowed the pills before putting everything back and returning to the kitchen.

"What was it?" Bumblebee asked curious as to why he's friend made such a noise in the kitchen.

"Oh I was just taking some painkillers." Sam said with a smile.

"Painkillers? For what?" Ratchet questioned as his scans showed no indication that the boy(_Sam: ahem...man Me: I swear I will not have this breaking the fourth wall in my story! *Pulls out a bat* Sam: AH! *Runs away*_) was in pain.

"Oh it's just a habit to avoid pain..." Sam with a sheepish smile. Jazz grinned before speaking.

"Any ways lemme tell ya exactly why we here Sammy." Jazz said. "The reason we came is because we wanted ta hang with ya and get to know this planet better, the internet might be one way but I, personally, would prefer own experience."

"That is correct Sam." Ratchet said with a short nod. Sam could only sighing before chuckling.

"When you put it like that it sounds like I'm your only _human_ friend." He laughed softly. Optimus looked on with amusement.

"Facts are facts Sam. Though you are not our only friend you were the first to actually aid us." Optimus stated with a kind smile. Sam could only scratch the back of his head and blush at the kind words.

"W-well when you put it like that..." Sam trailed off.

"Is that a yes?" Bumblebee questioned with hope present in his eyes.

"Of course! How can I turn away one of the only beings that stuck with me through and through?" Sam smiled? Bumblebee cheered before turing to same with a raised brow.

"One of the only?"

"Well yeah, there's you guys, Will, Epps, Mom, Dad, Maggie, Glen and even Seymour." Sam explained with a smile.

* * *

"So that's how it is huh? I'm gone and you moved huh?" Carly said with a growl in her voice.

"You know how sad you look right now, sis?" A small girl with blonde hair and black tips said from her spot laying on the couch.

"Ughhh...I don't know Sallie...what if he did move on?" Carly said. "That means he won't give me a chance to dump him..." the blonde whined.

"What's wrong with him any ways? He's pretty cool if ya ask me..." The black tipped blonde as she sat up and held her knees to her chest. "I even recall you had thoughts on marrying him..."

"Well after my trip to Chicago and being with him during certain events just...made me rethink whether I even want to be associated with him..." Carly said as she sat next to her sister, Sallie.

"That's it? Boy you're an idiot." Sallie said with a roll of her eyes. Carly looked grim as she turned her head to Sallie.

"W-what...?"

"If you still love him then go to him honestly...unless he becomes an outlaw and becomes real sinister looking with a hint of murder, then you dump the boys ass...drop it like it's hot." Sallie grinned with a dark look in her eyes. "Anyways if you can't do it then you'll only have yourself to blame for later on any wasy..sooooo...you can might as well forget everything I said then." Sallie said as she got up and went to the kitchen. Carly gave a sigh and held her head.

"You make no sense what so ever..." Carly whimpered as she flt her temple pulse painfully. '_Maybe she's right...I think? Oh no here comes a headache..ow..._' Carly buried her head in the couch cushions.

* * *

Cosmic was parked up on a cliff as she looked up at the moon that shone high in the sky. She leaned on the hood of her ride and smiled up to the moon. She gave a small laugh as she walked over to her door and got in.

"Habits die hard I guess..." She said as started her engine back up to the dirt path and took off down the path back to the nearest hotel.

* * *

**Okay fifth Chapter, I try Updating as soon as I get a chapter completed and read through it, but sometimes I forget so I need you guys to help! If anyone is open to beta this story that would be awesome! X3 **

* * *

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews if you plan on writing something negative please format it a constructive review and not a flat out flame. Flames of any kind will be exposed of by the buckets off cool refreshing 'I don't give a damn'. All are welcome to review!**

**R&R Please. Thank you**

**((((((?~Insanity~?))))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I have exams so my stories might take some time to update.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The original cast of Transformers and all Copyrighted items belong to Hasbro and not to this**** user(**Me.**)However the _Cosmic Peace Relaxation Spa and It's staff along with the owner Cosmic June Anderson belongs to this user because they are Ocs of hers._**

* * *

**Summary: **_Sam Witwicky is going though a lot. Having to deal with the Chicago incident, then Carly wants some time apart, he got fired from he's previous job and he's seeing less and less of his Supposed alien friends. But he's not down and out. Samuel James Witwicky has finally put his foot down and took the bull by the horns and takes over his own life. He's got a job in a research facility, he's getting paid more and he's able to get himself stable. Everything seems great huh? But there's a price. Sam just hasn't been able to relax lately. Agreeing to take his mother to her Spa appointment might be able to fix that especially when he gets treatment._

* * *

**Just before we begin, I would like to thank the following people who faved, reviewed and/or followed my story:**

**~DeathmatchDrunkard**

**~_GustyStorm_**

**~Emerald Harkness**

**~I-am-Carzy-SO-deal-with-it**

**~cam2243**

**~Nine-tail-fox617**

**~Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**~aboutnici**

**Thank you for your support! Here's a cyber cookie! *holds out a cyber cookie to each***

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Sam was dressed in a grey tracksuit set and a white T-shirt, around his wrist was the band that Cosmic had told him to wear. The symbol that was on the band was a round circle with three lines going straight through it and next to the circle was a star. He picked up the card that had the details of where to meet up with Cosmic and the time. It was 07h25 he looked to the card and it had the time 08h00. Half an hour or so for him to find the place. Grabbing his house keys and car keys,he walked out the door and locked up. He walked past the recharging Autobots then petted Bumblebee's hood before getting in his car, starting it and easing out onto the road.

"Where are you going Sam?" Sam nearly jumped at the voice of his former Guardian coming through the speakers of his car.

"Oh it's you Bumblebee..." Sam sighed before chuckling. "Well I'm off to an appointment with my therapist." Sam chuckled more at the word therapist. He really could say if how Cosmic is can be called a therapist, even if she is a Spa owner. I was like she literally looked over the person physical and mental state just be looking at them. Almost like how Ratchet can tell his condition through on of his human safe scans.

"A Therapist? Why?" Bumblebee's curious voice sounded around him.

"Well it's more like an extended Spa treatment than anything. Also how did you manage this?" Sam said as his eyes shifted around before setting back on the road.

"Oh it was very easy actually! You won't believe how simply your Auto-mobiles are compared to a cybertorians! It felt like my first try back when ratchet was teaching me the simple basics of wiring when I was sparkling." Bumblebee said and Sam could almost feel the beaming happiness from his alien friend.

"Wow even making cars is very complex here on earth but you guys seem to know it best as though simple training at such 'young' ages..." Sam said as he emphasised young. Seeing as how Cybertorians or Transformers as their human friends called them have a different ageing process then humans. So Sam would tease Bumblebee when he acted like a small child even when he was WAAAAAY older then a mere child. Bumblebee's laugh filled the interior of the car and Sam found himself laughing as well.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of driving and finding the venue, Sam parked his car next to Cosmic's ride as she sat on the hood. Stepping out of his vehicle he blushed out of surprise at what Cosmic was wearing. Cosmic sat on the hood in grey sweat pants, black sports bra, her grey sweat jacket was tied around her waist, black-white trainers and an iPod attached on her upper arm and one ear bud in her ear. Her hair was pulled into a loose low pony-tail but she still had the bangs covering her one eye. She bobbed her head lightly as she listened to a track.

Sam snapped out of his shock and scratched the back of his head. Cosmic opened her eyes and looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Sam." She greeted and hopped off the hood of her ride and stood in front of him. "I take it you've been taking it easy?" She questioned. Sam could only chuckle sheepishly.

"I guess our understanding of easy is completely different." He said as Cosmic rolled her eyes and snickered.

"No worries, after my program you'll be able to relax on your own." She said and then entered the park-like area's gates. Sam felt an almost non-existent pang at his heart but brushed it aside as nothing. He nodded and followed.

"This might be a good thing for me." Sam said with a smile as he fixed his head and eyes to look at her face only. She smiled at him then stopped in an open area.

"Good now first we're going to lay down and relax for a bit then after this we go for a refreshing walk and stop by a small little smoothie store around here." She said as she sat down and stretched her arms over her head.

"What is this place any ways?" Sam questioned as he saw other people walk around with calmed expressions.

"Oh this a large nature relaxation area that I bought for such purposes. People in this city are so high strung and stressed and since it's not that easy to find a nice peaceful natured are I made this area. It's open to the public." She said with a wave of the hand and laid back on her back with her arms behind her head. "But let's not talk about it, how's life been treatin' ya Sam?" She questioned with closed eyes. Sam blinked before sighing and sat down as well and leaned back on his arms.

"I guess it would be just fine now, got a new job that pays better, have a place of my own and ever since that Spa trip I've been feeling better..." Sam said with a smile then thought a little.

Cosmic opened her one eye and looked to him.

"Something on your mind?" She asked and Sam sighed.

"Well yea but don't worry about it..." Sam said of handedly. Cosmic sighed and closed her eye again.

"Let me guess...It's a woman...?" She questioned. Sam blinked before looking to her with a questioning look. "I have dealt with many patients Sam, sometimes I can guess what it is..." She said then looked back at him. "Talk."

"Well...my girlfriend left me a while back saying we need some space because of recent events, I'm just not sure if she even wants to continue to associate with me any more..." Sam said as he looked down at the blades of grass.

"Dump her ass."

"W-what?" Sam's head snapped to the spa owner.

"You heard me, dump her ass." Cosmic repeated as she crossed her one leg over the other. "If she ain't giving clear indications of staying with you, dump her ass before she does you and you are left with broken hopes and dreams...sometimes that's something you cannot recover from." She said seriously and looked to him. Sam blinked and nodded slowly.

* * *

"Carly! You promised that I could come with you when you go to Chicago!" Sallie whined as she sat on the hood of their parents car. She watched Carly exit the house and walk over to the car.

"Ugh! You've whining all day, just get in!" Carly nearly cried as her temple pulsed. Sallie grinned the ran over to the back seat and almost propelled herself through the window. "Use the door!" Sallie huffed before opening the door and sitting down.

Carly pulled out of her parents' drive way and began rolling down the road.

"So did you come to s decision?"

* * *

**Okay sixth Chapter, I try Updating as soon as I get a chapter completed and read through it, but sometimes I forget so I need you guys to help! If anyone is open to beta this story that would be awesome! X3 **

* * *

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews if you plan on writing something negative please format it a constructive review and not a flat out flame. Flames of any kind will be exposed of by the buckets off cool refreshing 'I don't give a damn'. All are welcome to review!**

**R&R Please. Thank you**

**((((((?~Insanity~?))))))**


End file.
